SMST 20: Sailor Moon and the Lost City of Gold!
by ocramed
Summary: During Thanksgiving Day, Ranma recalls an old adventure that he, his wife Usagi, a magus named "Theo" and a certain archaeologist once had, as they search for a Crystal Skull. A tie-in story featuring "Gold Digger" and the 4th "Indiana Jones" movie. DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**SMST 5E : Sailor Moon and the Journey to El Dorado! – By DS Wynne****

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Indian Jones (and the rest of the franchise) and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: Though this is "flashback" heavy, the start of the story takes place during the events set in "A Thanksgiving Carol". C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

While the ghosts of Thanksgiving Past, Present and Future (somewhat) are helping Usagi deal with her latest "crisis of faith", the party at the Tendo household in Nekomi Prefecture is getting well underway…

"Hey!" yells Ranma, as he greets his cousin Tenchi and his entourage. "I'm glad you guys could make it."

"Well, I'm not a fan of American football, but I do appreciate the invite," Tenchi says.

"Lord Ranma," Ayeka says as she bows.

"I wish you wouldn't do that, Ayeka," Ranma replied. "We're family."

"That's because Ayeka is always stuck in her stuck-up ways, Ranma," Ryoko says with a smirk.

"How dare you insult me in front of our host?" Ayeka replied furiously.

"Ayeka," Tenchi whines a bit. "Please?"

"Okay, insult withdrawn…for NOW."

"Can't take them anywhere," Washu says to Ranma, as she carries her confection.

Ranma spies on this platter of food that he swore he just saw moving.

"Is that food?"

"Of course it is," Washu says with a smile. "It's extra fresh."

Ranma heard a gurgling sound underneath the tin foil.

"Er, right. Just take it into the kitchen-"

"Dad!"

Ranma turns to see his son Naruto running up.

"What?"

"Sasuke says I'm really a girl trapped in a boy's body!" Naruto says.

"Hey, I'm not the one who likes doing perverted things, like your 'Sexy no Jutsu'," Sasuke says with a smirk.

"But you have the same curse that I do now. So why am I different?"

"Because you ARE. And I only tolerate my 'condition' because it helps me to perfect my Art, not strut around like a pervert, loser."

"Why don't you two entertain your friends out in the yard or something?" Ranma says to his son and younger cousin. "I still got people coming over."

"Whatever," Sasuke says, before turning around to leave for the yard.

Naruto scoffs, before turning towards his father.

"Dad, is Mom coming?" Naruto asked.

"Um, sure," Ranma says with unease. "She's just late, that's all."

"Oh. Well, I better check on Sakura and the others, before Sasuke causes any more trouble."

And with that, Naruto leaves for the outside.

Ranma sighs, as he heads for his study. He needs a chance to collect his thoughts…

Meanwhile, Gina and her sisters Brittany and Brianna are in Ranma's study, admiring the artifacts that were on the shelves.

"This is amazing," Gina says, as she examines a Rune dagger in her hands. She then turns to Brittany, who was sipping her beer.

"Did you know that only a handful of these were actually made?"

"Did you know that Ranma knows how to acquire the best beer around?" Brittany replied.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"…"

"Hey, guys, check this out," Brianna says, as she thumbs through a photo-album.

"What is it?" Gina says, as she sets the blade down.

"Find something interesting?" Brittany asked, as she and Gina gather around Brianna.

"Remember when Usagi kind of indicated that she knew Dad?" Gina asked.

"Yeah, so?" Brittany asked.

"So, take a look at this," Brianna says, as she points to photo featuring a young Theodore Diggers, as he sits with on some stone architecture with a few other people.

"THAT…is Father, with Ranma and Usagi."

"Who's that?" Brittany asked, as she points to the other men—one of whom was as young as her foster parent—and the brunet.

"Wait, that's Professor Henry Jones of Empire State University in New York," Gina says, as she points to the younger male. "My, I didn't know he was a greaser back then."

"And the old couple?" Brittany asked.

"Not sure…"

"And the area?" Brianna asked.

"Hmmm," Gina says, with an examiner's eye while looking at surrounding area. "That area looks…Incan."

"What IS that place?"

"Akator," Ranma says, as he enters the study. "Or what's left of it."

"'Akator'?" Brianna asked.

"'Akator'…wait," Gina says with excitement. "You mean you found 'El Dorado'?"

"Yeah," Ranma says, as he pulls out a beer from his mini-fridge.

"Isn't that where the lost city of gold is?" Brianna asked.

"Yeah. And, there was a lot of it. Gold bars…gold coins…gold dust. Ugh."

"Sounds like you don't particularly care for gold, Ranma," Gina asked.

"It's not that, but it's how it affects people that is a complete turn off. Many men died trying to find such a place. For once, I'm glad that Usagi's 'associates' had the sense of sealing that area off from further scrutiny…as a safety precaution."

"What do you mean?"

Ranma plops down on his easy chair.

"Akator contained enough gold to feed the world ten times over. However, the real value was not the gold itself, but rather was buried underneath that matterd."

"Okay, what is more important than gold?" Brittany asked.

"Knowledge."

"Yeah, right!"

"Ranma, we were looking at you photo album, and came across this," Brianna says, as she shows the picture her father and companions to Ranma."

Ranma looks at the photo, and chuckles.

"Ah, yes," Ranma says. "It's me, Usagi, her apprentice Theo, Indiana, Miriam and their son 'Mutt'. Man, that guy was a piece a work before he got settled…"

"Ranma, 'Theo' is our father, Theodore Diggers," Brianna says.

"Yes, I know."

"So you knew who we were?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah."

"But why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't see the need, I guess," Ranma says with a shrug.

"…"

"So, what were you and Dad doing in…El Dorado anyway?" Brittany asked.

Ranma sat and looked at his beer, as he accessed the memories he shared with his wife Usagi. Every so often, the two participate in the 'Mind Meld' ritual, as a precaution in case some enemy of either one of them suddenly pops up for some revenge scheme. That's how Ranma would be able to tell the Diggers sisters exactly what had happened, for the most part…

"Well, the journey to 'El Dorado' actually began during World War II, when Nazi Germany were on the verge of taking Leningrad, now known as St. Petersburg…

FlASHBACK!

1942 (ce): Leningrad, USSR.

BOOM!

The heavy bombing continued, as a little girl and her lone mother ran through the streets, trying to seek shelter.

"Come on, Irina!" says the mother. "We have to get to safety-!"

BOOM!

One of the bombs managed to knock over some ruined building, causing the structure to collapse onto the woman.

"Mama!" the little girl says, as she rushes over to her mother's side. She lay very still.

"Mama!"

BOOM!

More of the structure began to collapse, as the brick and mortar fell onto the little girl-

Or, it would have, had it not been for the intervention of a certain 'Moon Princess'…

"Huh?" the girl says to herself, as she turns to see Usagi with her outstretched hands. She glowed slightly, as Usagi willed the debris away.

"And angel…"

"Girlie, are you okay?" Usagi says in fluent Russian. She was on a courier escort mission, ferrying German tactical information to the Allied Powers, when the siege began under to auspices of the American "Office of Strategic Services" (or "OSS"), the forerunner of the future "Central Intelligence Agency" (or "CIA"). It was only by coincidence that Usagi went down a different street than her intended path…

"I…Mamma…"

Usagi turns to see the mother's broken body. She touches the mortar, hoping that it was made with simple means, since 'earth bending' can only affect natural materials.

FWOOSH!

The bricks turn dust, allowing Usagi to pull the mother to her.

"It's okay," Usagi says. "I'll take you to safety-"

And then, the mother grabs Usagi's hand.

"Please…take care of my Irina…"

"Wait-!"

Usagi could sense the snuffing of the woman's life force.

"Damn…"

"Is Momma going to be okay?" the girl asked Usagi.

Usagi looked at the little girl. She didn't have much time before she had to travel to Normandy, France, in a timely fashion.

"Where do you live?" Usagi asked.

"My house is on fire," Irina says. "My Daddy…"

Usagi saw that the girl was about to cry…

"Shhh, it's okay," Usagi says, as she comforted the girl. "Do you know where your grandparents live?"

"They live in Ukraine."

"Then we'll go there."

The girl takes one last look at her deceased mother, before Usagi took the child south…

1957 (ce): Roswell, New Mexico.

On a single, stretch of road, a car speeds down towards the military facility miles outside of the town of Roswell.

"Professor, I don't see why we have to interrupt MY training to fulfill YOUR obligation," says the young man, as he plops his feet up on the side door while reading the latest edition from "Tobin's Spirit Guide". "We could be visit the ancient sorceress Medea as planned."

SKREEE!

Usagi speeded pass a military truck. The car, a gift from the so-called "Electrodyne Engineers" known as "The Sons of Ether", was fueled by the so-called "fifth element" known as Ether.

"Theo, I'm sorry for interrupting your studies, but this is something I have to do," Usagi says. "And if it hadn't been for a call from a good friend of mine, I probably wouldn't have gotten to it in time."

Theodore Diggers sigh, as he closes his book. He knew that taking on a rather unorthodox instructor like the Moon Princess had its risks, but he wished that she devoted to his needs more so than to the needs of these 'mundanes'…

"Okay, I'm turning off to this access road," Usagi says, as she suddenly veered to side of the road. "Hang on-!"

Unfortunately, neither Usagi nor Theo knew that nuclear bomb testing was about to commence that day…

A short while later, Usagi rammed one of the vehicles that was leaving the military facility.

BAM!

"Professor, do you mind?" Theo yelled.

"No, no I don't," Usagi says, as she hops out of the car.

Meanwhile, the lead car stops for a moment.

"Colonel, we should help our men!" says one of the agents.

Colonel-Doctor Irina Spalko looks at the scene behind her.

'So, you've re-entered my life, after all this time," Irina says to herself.

"Colonel?"

The short-haired, dark-haired beauty refocus her thoughts on the present.

"Drive," Irina says.

"But Colonel-"

"We have what we need, now GO!"

"Yes, ma'am," the Russian says.

As Irina makes her escape with the rest of her men and her precious cargo, she wonders if this incident will force her path to cross paths again with her mother-figure...

Meanwhile...

As Theo hops out of the car, the two of them could hear the sounds of guns being cocked.

CHK!

Men in American military uniforms piled out of the damaged truck. However, some of them were shouting in Russian.

"Soviets," Theo says with disgust. Mages typically despised communism, since this political doctrine, on principle, denies the existence of mysticism.

"You take the ones on the right, I'll take the ones on the left," Usagi says, as she brushed her poodle skirt.

"Yeah, yeah," Theo says.

"You!" says one of the soldiers in Russian, as he points his machine-gun at Usagi.

"Yes, me." Usagi replied likewise. "And I would suggest that you surrender, before it's too late."

"It's too late for YOU, woman!" the Russian says, as he discharges his weapon.

RATATATATATATATATATAT-!

The rounds left the gun. However, Usagi merely holds up her palm, and uses an invisible force slow and then suspend the rounds in mid-air.

"Guh?" the Russian says with alarm.

Meanwhile, Theo sees a few crates nearby. Quickly, he says a few incantations, just as he was about to be shot.

Suddenly, the crates that he was looking at suddenly move, and then slam into the remaining Russians.

BAM!

"Crude, yet effective," Theo says.

The Russian that was still standing, the one who tried to shoot Usagi, suddenly looks scared. He then drops his weapon, and raises his arms in surrender.

"Where is Doctor Jones?" Usagi says.

"He…he fell on top of a rocket, and sped away!" the Russian says.

"Okay," Usagi says, as he walks up to the man. "Sleep now."

Usagi snaked her hand to pinch a key nerve in the Russians neck, knocking him out instantly.

"There," Usagi says, as she looks around. "Hanger 51" was where "recovered" paranormal artifacts—both terrestrial and extraterrestrial—was being kept. And with this breach, everything will have to be moved.

"Professor?" Theo asked.

Usagi turns around to look at her latest apprentice.

"Yes?"

"Is that what I THINK it is?" Theo asked, as he points to one crate.

Usagi looked.

"Yeah, it is," Usagi says, as she went to cover up the exposed "Ark of the Covenant" with a drop cloth.

"How did you-?"

"Recovered it in '36 with my friend, Dr. Jones," Usagi says. "And speaking of which, we better go and find him fast, before he gets into more trouble."

And, with that, Usagi takes off to find the command center.

"Wait up!" Theo called back, as he runs after Usagi.

**Tbc. **


	2. Chapter 2

**SMST 6B: Sailor Moon and the Lost City of Gold! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

Part 2**

* * *

With the facilities secured, answers were demanded.

"What are you and HIM doing here?" says FBI Agent Taylor (balding man with blue eyes), as he leans over the conference table.

Usagi looks up and frowns, while her apprentice Theo merely shrugs his shoulders.

"You must have wax in your ears, Agent Taylor," Usagi says. "Or should I call you 'Peter'?"

Agent Taylor stood up in surprise. However…

"Spare us your 'theatrics'," Agent Smith (dark hair, glasses) says. "We all know about you and 'Project: Task Force X'."

"Then you know that I am not a soviet spy. You would know that from those files."

"At least, what is allowed to be known," says a man with white hair, as he enters the room with a briefcase.

Taylor and Smith both look the man.

"Colonel Faraday," Taylor says. "I'm glad you've arrived to clear this up."

"I won't be the only one to be here, considering what was stolen today," Faraday says.

"So you can vouch for these two?" Smith asked.

Faraday looks at Usagi and the boy.

"Dr. Tsukino took a leave of absence on personal business. I only assume that Theodore Diggers is the reason."

"From what we know, this kid is from the Southern gentry, based in and around Atlanta, Georgia," Taylor says.

"Hmmm…"

"If I may interject," Theo says. "Dr. Tsukino is an old acquaintance of my last teacher. In fact, she is my sponsor to get into Marshall College, in Connecticut."

"IF you get in," Taylor says, as he leans over. "You might have to reconsider those plans of yours."

Theo was tempted to use a little bit of magic, in order to deal with this rude man…

"This is stupid," Usagi says, as she gets up. "You're questioning MY loyalty, and Dr. Jones is still out there…WITH a nuclear bomb test set to go."

Pause.

"I'm going out there to look for him."

"Oh, no you don't," Smith says, as he reaches to grab Usagi's shoulder.

SLAM!

Smith found himself on the floor, as Usagi continues to leave the room. Taylor was about to pull out his gun, but Faraday forbade him from doing so.

"Don't bother," Faraday says. "You'll be wasting bullets."

"But-"

"Trust me on this one."

"He's right you know," Theo says, as he continues to read his book…

Usagi searched the area that afternoon, even going so far as to search a nuclear testing facility known simply as "Doom Town".

"Indy!" Usagi called out, as she searched through the fake suburban town. "Indy-!"

CLAK-CLAK!

Usagi turns to see soldiers pointing their sub-machine guns at her…

"I'm going to guess that you are NOT Americans?" Usagi says in Russian.

"Where is Dr. Jones?" says one of the Russians.

"Don't know," Usagi says, as she looks at her watch. "But I'd get out of here, if I were you."

"Tell us, or-"

WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-!

Usagi and the Russians look up.

"Get out of here if you want to live," Usagi says.

With much hesitation, the Russians fled the scene.

"Now, I better find Indy," Usagi says, as she looks around the area. "Indy!"

"OVER HERE!" Dr. Jones yelled, as he emerges from one of the pre-fabricated buildings.

Usagi sees her old friend. He wore his trademark fedora, even though he was bruised and cut-up.

"You look like crap, Indy," Usagi says.

"Never mind that! We got to get out of here."

"I know. I just told the Russians who were after you the same thing."

"Well, at least they have the right idea."

"Then, let's go," Usagi says, as she hefts Dr. Jones on her shoulders.

"Hey! I need to be carried."

"Well, I've been carrying you since college."

"Very funny."

"And besides, it's faster and safer this way."

"Then let's get the hell out of here."

"Fine," Usagi says, as she crouches slightly. "Hang on-!"

SPRUNG!

Jones was amazed about the fact that his long-time friend could fly. In fact, he was amazed that Usagi could perform a number of tricks that boggled the mind, not that he was complaining, especially now of all times-

As the two sail ahead, they easily pass the fleeing Russians.

"They're not going to make it," Jones says.

"Then we should do something about it," Usagi says. "At the very least, it'll provide cover for when the authorities get on your case."

Jones turns to Usagi.

"It's that bad?"

"Yeah, it is. I almost got into a fight with an FBI agent."

"…"

"Okay, it wasn't a fight. It wasn't a fair one, but I was inconvenienced."

"Whatever," Jones replied. "Let's just go and get those guys."

"Alright," Usagi says, as she took a dive…

"Hurry!" says one of the Russian. He was furiously tapping on the dashboard.

"I'm trying!" says another.

"We're going to die-!" says yet another Russian. And then-

RRRUUUUNNNNNCH!

The Russians look up to see the part of the top ripped off. And then-

PLOP!

"Hello, fellas!" Jones says, as he lands into the backseat of the vehicle. And then-

BAM! BAM! POW!

With the Russians knocked out, Indy looks up, as he tries to take the steering wheel.

"Usagi!" Jones yelled. "At little help-!"

THOOOMP!

Jones feels the ground moving away from him through the floorboard. He looks through the windshield to see that he, the Russians and the car itself were being lifted in the air.

"Hang on, Indy!" Usagi says, as she carries the vehicle on her back, while moving away. And then-

BOOM!

"Don't look at the light!" Usagi says, as she feels a major displacement of the atmosphere.

"I not TRYING to!" Jones replied, as he ducks into the car seat.

Nevertheless, Usagi managed to carry the car containing Indy and the Russians to safety…

"Can you give me a five letter word for 'military screw up'?" Theo says, as he continues to work on his latest distraction: the New York Time's crossword puzzle.

Smith turns towards Usagi's apprentice.

"Watch your mouth, kid," Smith says.

"Ah, got it," Theo says, as he writes down FUBAR in the appropriate boxes.

Taylor shakes his head, and turns towards Faraday and General Robert Ross. Ross was a project manager for the military's UFO research division.

"General, Dr. Jones most-likely fled the scene," Taylor says. "With Dr. Tsukino."

"And I'm telling you, Taylor, Dr. Tsukino is NOT like that," Faraday says. "She is loyal to the American government."

"Perhaps, but her one of her sons was a top-level member of General Tojo's equivalent of the 'SS'."

Ross turns to look at Taylor in disgust.

"I know both Dr. Jones and Dr. Tsukino, and neither one of them are capable of being Soviets."

And then suddenly-

WRUNCH!

A car drops gently from the skies, as Usagi lands to the ground. Guns were trained on her.

"At ease," Ross says, as he raises his hands.

"What you got, Usagi?" Faraday says.

"I got proof that Dr. Jones is innocent," Usagi says.

"Dr. Jones is with you?"

"Yeah, he is," says Jones, as he gets out, just as Soviet soldiers spill out unconscious. "Could someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Henry, it's good to see you," Ross says, as he presents a special folder. "We have much to discuss…"

"As do WE, Usagi," Faraday says.

Usagi made a face, knowing that Faraday would give her grief for what has happened…

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMST: Sailor Moon and the Lost City of Gold! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Indian Jones (and the rest of the franchise) and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: Though this is "flashback" heavy, the start of the story takes place during the events set in "A Thanksgiving Carol". C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

A week later…

"…Okay," Professor Serena Tsukino says, as she finished writing her notes of the chalkboard. She then turns to face her small class in "Cognitive Linguistics", at Marshall College in Connecticut. Although her default appearance was that of a 19-year old, she can make herself appear much younger or much older. At present, Usagi appeared to be a college instructor in her fifties.

"When dealing with language, you should view syntax as a living thing: adaptation."

One of her students raises her hands.

"Yes, Miss Van Dyne?"

"Like evolution?" says the Janet van Dyne, the future superheroine known as "The Wasp".

"Exactly," Usagi says, as she writes a linguistic formula on the board. "You can take a look at how the English language has changed over the years. All you have to read Chaucer's 'Canterbury Tales' to see how different 'Middle English' from the 17th century variety. And certainly, the 17th century variety of 'Enlightened English' is different 'Modern Standard English'. In fact, we can see this evolutionary change occurring with the varying regional dialects in THIS country-"

Usagi notices a familiar face in the door window…

RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNG!

"Okay, class, be sure to study the text for next time, because I MIGHT have a pop quiz."

"Awwww!"

"Now, now, Miss Van Dyne. We mustn't complain about the pursuit of knowledge."

As soon as the last student leaves the class, the familiar face enters the room.

"Professor," the man says, as he took off his hat. He wore a standard suit and tie with dress shoes.

"Do you have a moment of your time to spare?"

Usagi leans on her desk.

"For you…always," Usagi says with a smile.

Ranma Saotome smiles back.

"It's good to see you again, Usa," Ranma says. "It's been a while."

"Ranma, it's only been a month."

"I know, but I that doesn't mean I don't miss ya."

For a moment, the two just stared at each other…

BOOSH!

Usagi hops on Ranma, as wraps her legs around her husband's waist, and her arms around his neck.

"It's been too long," Usagi says in Japanese between kisses. "You don't know how long since I been with someone."

"What about your friend, Dr. Jones?" Ranma replies likewise.

"Indy? He's just a friend."

"…"

"Honest."

"Well, okay," says Ranma, as he leans Usagi on her desk after clearing. However, their make-out session was interrupted when-

"Excuse me, professor," Janet says, as she re-enters the classroom. "I forgot my notebook-"

Janet's eyes widened, as she sees her instructor in a compromising position.

"Oh, my apologies," Janet says, as she looks away. "I'm sorry for interrupting…you."

"Um, no problem," Usagi says, as Ranma helps his wife to her feet. "Um, Miss Van Dyne, this is my husband, Ranma Saotome."

"Hello," Janet says, as she offers her hand in friendship.

"Hello, Miss Van Dyne," Ranma replied, after accepting Janet's hand.

Pause.

"Well, I better go now," says Janet, as she retrieved her notebook from underneath her desk. She then turns to leave.

"Have fun, you two," Janet says with a nod and a wink.

"Oh, boy," Usagi says. "I hope I don't hear anything from the Dean about this…"

"Well, we can have a proper reunion later, I guess," Ranma says, as he straightens himself out.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Usagi asked.

"Actually a friend of yours wanted me to help you on a new case."

Usagi squints her eyes.

"WHO are you referring to, and what mission are you talking about?" Usagi asked suspiciously.

"Faraday," Ranma says, as he hands Usagi a sealed document.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Because you and your friend 'Indy' have been under Russian surveillance for a while now."

"Huh. Well, that certain explains THAT guy," Usagi says, as she points to a nearby grounds keeper.

Ranma turns to see an ordinary groundskeeper suddenly duck behind a tree. The martial arts adventurer then turns to look at Usagi.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Ranma, I was so desperate for company that I didn't mind strange men peeping on me, especially when, you know…with 'the massager'."

"No, I don't WANT to know. At any rate, we have to find Dr. Jones, find my student, and then head out of town."

"Wait, I have to retrieve MY student."

"Wait, you have a student?"

"Yes. In spite of being the enemy of the Traditions, due to my connections with the Technocracy, I still am contacted from time-to-time to train students in the mystic arts. So, I got a new one."

"Oh, okay. Fine. Let's go-"

"Wait, you mentioned a student of yours?"

"Yeah. I took one on recently after the last meeting was held amongst the Akashic Brotherhood."

"Oh, really."

"Really. I don't participate much in Akashic affairs, let alone in other matters concerning the Traditions, ever since I stepped down from the chairing a seat on the Council of the Nine Traditions."

"When did this happen?"

"Ah, a few years back. They wanted me to turn you over to them for crimes against mysticism or some junk. I told them what for, and was forced to give up my 'primus' position."

"Awwww," Usagi says, as she places a hand on Ranma's chest. "That's so sweet."

"Yeah, well, we may have different obligations, but you're my woman."

Usagi gave Ranma a quick peck on the cheek, followed by a deep hug.

"Thanks."

Silence.

"We better get going," Ranma says. "I left my student hanging in the school library."

"Well, MY student is working there part-time."

"…"

"Work study."

"Oh, okay. Let's go."

"Let me stop by my office first, so I can let the secretary know that I'll be out for a while."

And with that, Ranma and Usagi—after gathering her papers and notebook bag from her desk—leave the classroom.

Meanwhile, in the college library, Theo was reading a book on Renaissance Magic, when he notices some giggling. Casually, he looks up to see a red-haired girl of 14 years of age staring at him.

"May I help you with something?" Theo asked with a bored expression.

"Nothing," the girl says with a smile.

Silence.

"I think you're cute," the girl says.

"I think you're too young," Theo says.

"My name is Julia."

"That's nice."

"I want to be the best martial artist EVER."

Theo sighs, as he closes his book.

"Look, I got work to do. Can I help you with something?"

"Um, do you have any books on martial arts?"

"Probably not, but let me see-"

Theo and Julia look up to see Usagi and Ranma walking up to the library front desk.

"Theo, I'm taking you out of school for a road trip," Usagi says.

"Oh, joy," says Theo, as he gets up.

Usagi then sees the red-haired girl.

"I didn't know you made a friend, Theo," Usagi says.

"She's NOT my friend."

"I hope to change that," Julia says.

"Actually, Julia is my student," Ranma says.

"Oh."

Usagi then turns towards Ranma.

"She has red hair."

"Yes."

"Is there something I should know about?"

"Julia is JUST my STUDENT. Honest."

"I see…"

"And let's not cast stones about 'surprises', Usagi."

"Hey, I thought you had died, Ranma."

"Yeah, RIGHT-"

"Excuse me?" Theo says. "Do you mind?"

Before Usagi could say anything to his Theo-

VROOOOM!

BAM!

All eyes turn towards the front door, as Dr. Jones and a young man ride on a single motorcycle, before skidding to a halt.

"Mutt?" Usagi says.

"Hey," the young man says to Usagi.

"You this kid?" Jones asked.

"Um, yes," Usagi says. "I know his mother."

"Well, my mother is in trouble," Mutt says.

Usagi sighs.

"Indy, you remember Theo and Ranma, right?" Usagi says.

"Yeah, I do."

"Hey, Jones," Ranma says.

Indy sees the girl near Ranma.

"The kid's yours?"

"Student."

"Right."

"Doc, can we get out of here now?" Mutt whines. "We got to get off campus before the Russians catch up-"

"Dr. Jones, I need help with this assignment," says a student.

"Um, talk the secretary at my office," Jones says. "But like I always say, you got to do field research to actually learn this stuff."

And with that, Indy and Mutt roll out of the library.

"Well, we better go," says Ranma, as he turns to look at Usagi. "After you."

"Thank you," Usagi says. "Let's get out here."

And with that, Ranma and Usagi leave.

Theo sighs.

"Come on, kid," Theo says, as he walks around the front desk. "Let's go see what misadventure we have to deal with THIS time."

"As long as I get to practice my Art, I won't mind," Julia says.

"You WOULD."

Tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

**SMST: Sailor Moon and the Lost City of Gold! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Indian Jones (and the rest of the franchise) and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: Though this is "flashback" heavy, the start of the story takes place during the events set in "A Thanksgiving Carol". C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

A few days later, Indiana Jones' companions arrive in Cusco, Peru, where Professor Harold Oxley's notes indicated that the next major clue was located…

"Julia, here," Ranma says, as he hands his student his backpack.

"Thanks, Master Ranma," said Julia, as she looks over towards Usagi and her student Theo. Compared her and Ranma, Usagi and Theo had "over-packed".

"Master Ranma?"

"Hmm?" Ranma replied, as he looks at his student.

"How long have you've known Professors Tsukino?" Julia asked.

Ranma frowned.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you were kind of was upset when she was flirting with Mister Castro, back in Cuba."

"Oh," Ranma replied. Back before heading to Mexico City to complete the final leg to Peru, Usagi briefly got caught up in a local revolutionary movement in Cuba, orchestrated by a student dissident group and its charismatic leader Fidel Castro. If it hadn't been for the fact that Usagi had other obligations, she might have considered staying in Cuba.

"You seemed jealous, master."

"Ah, well…Usagi and I were legally married, at one point in time."

"Really?"

"Yeah, REALLY. We…have a shared history together, and we still care about each other, but-"

"But things just got in the way?"

"Yeah. Wait, why am I talking to you about this? You're a kid."

"But I'm almost a woman, master."

"NOT until you're old enough to vote. And until then, I got to watch over ya."

"Oh."

Silence.

"And don't get serious about Theo, either."

"Th-Theo?"

"Yes," Ranma says with a knowing smile. "I've seen the way you look at him."

"He is interesting to me."

"So is the 'Five-Finger Palm Strike' technique, but you don't see ME being in love with it."

"Master, that is NOT the same thing."

"I KNOW. I'm just saying."

"Humph!"

Meanwhile, Indiana and Mutt consult with the local residents about Oxley's whereabouts.

"Thank you," Indiana said in Spanish, as he concluded his conversation with a local. He turns to Usagi.

"Usagi, you and Theo ready to go?" Indiana asked, as he wiped his brow. The air was humid, as the dust kicked about the village.

"Just a second," Usagi replied, as she concluded HER business with an attendant.

"Would you like anything else, miss?" the porter says in Spanish.

"No, that's about it," Usagi replied likewise, as she paid the porter to take her things to a hotel. "Now, remember: do NOT open this case for ANY reason, okay? Make sure it's kept in the closet."

"Yes, miss," said the porter, as he nods his head.

"What's in the case?" Mutt asked Usagi.

"For our trip, when we get to El Dorado, of course."

"That doesn't say much."

"I KNOW."

Usagi turns towards Theo.

"Theo?"

Theo, who was reading Professor Oxley's notebook, closes it shut.

"Yes?" Theo replied.

"Are you ready?"

"Of course. Professor Oxley's notes are quite fascinating."

"Right," Indiana said. "May I have his notebook back?"

"Sure," Theo said, as he hands the notebook back. "I even translated a few of the undecipherable text."

"Wait, you KNOW how to read this book?" Mutt asked.

"Of course," Theo replied. "It's called an education."

Mutt growls slightly. He had indicated the fact that he had dropped out of school as a way of getting out of his mother's overbearing parenting. And, up until the disappearance of Oxley, who was like a father to the young punk, Mutt was happy being a motorcycle mechanic. Now, Mutt hoped that Oxley's associate, Indiana, would help him find both Oxley and his mother, who also disappeared recently…

"Now, Theo," Usagi said. "Remember what I taught you?"

"Fine, I will remember that not everybody can be a sophisticate."

"Hey, buddy, you got a problem with me?" Mutt says, as Indiana held Mutt's arm.

"I do, in fact," Theo said. "You behave like some 'greaser' to the point of incredulity, and you insult Dr. Jones with ageist remarks, when he has been trying to help. And I'm afraid that you might do something to get us all killed, by being a hothead."

"Well, we can take this discussion some place else, for my retort-"

"Ease off, sparky," Ranma said. "We don't have time for this crap."

"He's the one who started it!" Mutt said.

"I know, but there's a time and a place for everything, and getting into scraps HERE is not it."

Ranma then turns towards Theo.

"And Theo? Keep your comments to yourself, otherwise you'll have a problem with ME…and I don't care WHO your teacher is. Are we clear?"

"Perfectly."

"Okay, if we're done, let's go," Indiana said, as he began walking.

"What's our first stop, Indiana?" Usagi asked, as she carried her parasol.

Indiana gives Usagi a look.

"Well?"

"We have to go to the sanitarium where Oxley was kept," Indiana said.

"Oxley went to a crazy place?" Mutt said with alarm.

"Apparently…at least until he disappeared a few days ago."

"Who could have taken him?" Usagi asked.

"Probably the same guys that was chasing you before," Ranma said with a smirk.

"So, will I be able to practice my craft?" Usagi asked.

"Eh…yeah, I suppose."

"What craft?" Mutt asked.

Usagi turns towards Mutt.

"Parapsychology, of course," Usagi said. "Primarily relating to cognitive linguistics, but still…"

"If Oxley is 'nuts', then we should do what we can to straighten him out."

"Not unless the Russians does it for us," Theo interjected.

Twenty minutes later, the six arrives at the sanitarium.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea, but, considering the fact that Doctor Oxley was taken from here rather forcefully, anything you all can do can help," said the nun, as she gets ready to open the door to where the patients were kept.

"Thank, Sister," Indiana said.

Ranma turns towards Julia.

"Julia, I want you to stay with the nuns for a while," Ranma said gently. He didn't want his student exposed to the patients within the sanitarium.

"But-" Julia began to say.

"No, I insist. It's one thing to expose you to danger, but it's an entire ball of wax…when it comes to insanity.

"Fine," Julia replied with the demeanor of disappointment.

Indiana and Usagi look at their respective charges.

"We want YOU both to stay out here," Indiana said.

"What?" Mutt replied.

"And the reason is because…?" Theo began to ask.

"One, Julia…is the youngest of our party," Usagi said.

"Humph!" Julia replied.

"And two, there is a thing called 'Safety in numbers'," Ranma replied.

"Yeah, but-" Mutt began to say.

"Anything we find out, we'll tell you," Indiana said.

"We will?" Usagi asked, which warranted a dirty look.

"YES, we will. We owe that much to the kid."

"Well, I suppose I can catch up on some reading," Theo says, as he sits down on a nearby bench. He then pulls out a copy of the text from H.P. Lovecraft's extensive literary works…

Mutt growls, as he sits on the bench next to Julia. He took out his switchblade from his pocket-

SNIKT!

And began to flip the knife in his right hand.

FLIP! FLIP! FLIP! FLIP-!"

Flip-!

Mutt turns to see that Julia was flipping an unusual blade, and was flipping it like a professional.

"Hey," Mutt said, as he continues to flip his blade. "What's that?"

Flip-!

"It's called a 'kunai'," Julia replied while flipping her own blade. "It's part of my training."

"Really," Mutt scoffs.

"Really."

"Okay…"

SWISH-!

THUNK!

Mutt throws his blade straight into the crucifix that was in the far wall.

"See that?" Mutt replied.

"You have a good throwing arm, but that doesn't indicate accuracy," Julia said.

"Ha," Theo said, as he laughs while scoffing.

"Okay, YOU try it-"

Suddenly, Julia tosses the kunai in her left hand into the air.

SNICK!

Four kunai suddenly appear in her left hand. She tosses them.

THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!

The kunai blades land perfectly on the four corners of the crucifix.

Mutt was practically speechless.

And then the first kunai fell back into her same left hand.

Flip-!

"See?" Julia says, as she continues to flip her kunai.

Mutt rolls his eyes, as he shakes his head.

Meanwhile…

"Here was Doctor Oxleys's room during his stay," says the nun, as she opened the door.

Indiana and Ranma walks in to see various writing on the wall.

"Thank you, Sister" Indian says. And then-

"Please!" yelled a patient, as he struggle with his bars. "Make the noise go away!"

Usagi looks back into the corridor, where she could hear the patients screaming for release.

"There's nothing we can do, Bunny," Indiana says, as he stops to turn back.

"Usagi," Ranma says simply, as he places his hands on Usagi's shoulders.

"I have to help them," Usagi says.

"How can you, miss?" says the nun that was attending the patients. "It is in God's hands."

"Yes, I suppose…"

Usagi closes her eyes, as her aura seemed to glow…

"My God," the nun says, as she did the sign of the cross over her chest.

The light seemed to touch the patients very being, as they began to calm down.

"It's a miracle!" the nun yells, in jubilation. "I must-"

"You mustn't say anything, sister," Ranma says, as he steadies Usagi, who was visibly drained. "Just chuck it as a miracle of providence."

The sister looks at Usagi for a moment…

"Very well, I will keep your confidence," the young nun says, as she was about to turn away. She suddenly turns and kisses Usagi's right hand.

"Thank you, thank for allowing me to see God's majesty," the nun said, before turning away.

"Heh, it looks like you made a fan," Ranma says.

"Perhaps," Usagi says. "I just wanted to help people in need."

"Well, we need to look for some clues," Indiana replied. "Let's get to work…"

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SMST 6B: Sailor Moon and the Lost City of Gold! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

Upon arrival at the ancestral burial grounds outside of Nazca Peru, Indiana and company were treated to an electrical storm.

BOOM!

"Huh," Ranma said as he reads the sign by the entrance of the ancestral burial ground. "'Trespassers will be shot'. Great, just great-"

BOOM!

Ranma looks up at the skies.

"Some weather we're going to get tonight," Ranma said.

Mutt turns to look at Ranma.

"What are you?" Mutt said incredulously. "Afraid of a little lightning?"

"No, kid," Ranma said. "Just afraid that I might have hurt a loud mouth punk who doesn't know what he is talking about. Got it?"

Mutt swallows hard.

"Oh, don't mind Ranma," Usagi said, as she slaps the Ranma on the shoulders. "He just doesn't like fighting 'ghosts'."

"'Ghosts'?" Mutt asked.

"Not the kind that goes bump in the night," Ranma said, as he helps his ward Maria up to the edge of a series of crypts and shallows graves. "I'm talking about the kind that lurk in the shadows, waiting to pounce on unsuspecting visitors."

"I know what you mean," Indiana said, as surveyed the scene, along with his hand-drawn map.

Mutt turns towards Theo.

"Why don't you make yourself useful, and hold this," Mutt said, as he tosses Theo a shovel.

KTCH!

Theo snorted, as Mutt turns away. With a minor incantation, a stray vein is yanked.

TRIP!

BAM!

"Ooof!" Mutt yelped, as he falls down on the ground.

"You can make yourself useful by NOT lying on the job," Theo said with a smirk, as walks on by.

Mutt growls, as he gets up.

"Are you okay?" Maria asked, as she helps Mutt up.

"Yeah, I guess," said Mutt, as he dusts himself off. "Hey, Old Man, what are we looking for?"

"Not sure, but whatever Oxley left behind here, it can't be too far…"

As the six adventurers, Maria notices something. She quickly goes up to Ranma.

"Ranma," she whispered to her teacher and mentor. "There is a bunch of people stalking us."

"I know," Ranma replied. "But don't act like you know that you know. Otherwise, we might lose the element of surprise."

"Huh?"

Usagi notices the movements of the grave lurkers. She then turns towards her student.

"Theo-"

"I know, the plants told me," Theo said. "When I tripped Mutt-"

"So, it wasn't a mistake on my part, huh?" Mutt yelled. "If you want to mix it up-"

"Kid, knock it off," Indiana said. "We don't got all night digging up for graves-"

Suddenly the party was attacked from above, from the vantage point of a tree.

"Ai-yaahhhhhhh-!"

The Amerind slams into Indiana feet first, knocking him further down towards the crypt section.

"Ooof!"

"Indy!" said Usagi, as she goes down to get her friend. She quickly turns towards Theo.

"Theo-!"

"I know," Theo said, as he brought up his shovel. At the last minute, a Amerind, this one masked, springs up to leap at the young mage.

"Ai-yaaaah-!"

WHACK!

And down he goes.

"I thought you were into that hocus pocus crap?" Mutt asked.

"The use of violence is crude, yet effective, means to remedy the situation," Theo said. He then turns towards Mutt.

"Duck."

"Wha-"  
"Ai-yaaaah-!" said another native, as he used a martial arts form that relied on kicks and ground fighting.

Unfortunately, Mutt was on the receiving end of the impromptu demonstration.

KICK!

"Ooof!"

"Did you see that, sensei?" Maria said with excitedly.

"Yes, it appears that the style he used on Mutt is similar to the Brazilian and Incan martial arts style," Ranma said. "I never had a chance to show you-"

"At little help, here?" Mutt yells.

"Maria, use the Washu form…Wing Chun style."

"Okay!" Maria said, as she went over the to man who had knocked Mutt off his feet.

"Excuse me, sir," Maria said. "Um, could you not attack us anymore?"

The Amerind seemingly laughed, before he attempted to slap the teenaged girl. However, at the last minute, Maria ducks, and then performs a series of rapid strikes to the chest at blinding speed, by rolling her back fists.

"WATATATATATATATATATATATATA-TA!" Maria said.

The Amerind sails over edge, and falls towards the lower chambers.

"How was that, sensei?" Maria said with a smile.

"You did good, kiddo," Ranma said, before he tosses his large, hunting knife at his would-be attacker.

"Oof!" said an Amerind, who was about to use his blow dart on Ranma, as he goes down.

"Ranma, did you-?" Usagi said, as she and Indiana appear on the ledge.

"Naw," Ranma said, as he picks up his knife. "I used the handle part to knock this jerk unconciousness.

"I take it we're done here?" Indiana asked.

"Yeah, we are," said Mutt, as he rubbed his head.

"We think we found the entrance of De Orellana's 'cradle'," Usagi said.

"You mean his grave," Ranma said.

"Whatever," Indiana said. "The sooner we find out what's going on with Oxley, the sooner we can go back to our lives."

"Not until we find my mother, first," Mutt said.

Soon, they arrive at a hand-hewn tunnel.

"This place stinks of order magic," Theo said.

"I sense it too," Usagi replied. "The source is beyond this wall."

Mutt looks around the entrance of the antechamber. Cobwebs and skulls lined the entrance.

"From what I know of Incan architecture, there's always a hidden latch where the ventilation is located," Usagi said.

"No, really?" Indiana replied, as he notices a loose skull. He pulls it out to reveal two ropes that ran through the wall.

"Well, you don't have to be nasty, you know…"

Ranma scanned the area for traps, and then he turns to look at Mutt.

"Mutt, you got a scorpion on ya," Ranma said.

"Feh, no I don't," Mutt said. "You're just saying that to scare me."

"Mutt, you really do have a scorpion on you," Maria said, as she points at Mutt's right arm.

"I do not-" Mutt said, as he sees a scorpion crawly on hand. "Um…"

And then it stings him with his tail.

THAK!

"Ah!" Mutt yells, as more scorpions crawls all over him.

"Knock it off, back there," Indiana said, as he begins to pulls one of the ropes.

RRRRRUUUUUMMMMBLE!

"Open sez me!" Maria said gleefully. "Just like when we were in Iran, sensei…"

"Hey, I got stung, you know!"

"How big was it?" Usagi said, as she goes over to treat Mutt's hand with her medical kit.

"It was…HUGE!"

"Actually, it was about seven inches in length," Theo said.

"Hey, it was huge to ME."

"Look at it this way, kiddo," Ranma said. "If it was smaller, you would be in big trouble."

"You know, that's not very nice, Ranma," Usagi said.

"It wasn't meant to be."

A few minutes later, the group arrives at what appeared to be a dead end.

"Well, that's for nothing," Mutt said.

"Look at this, Lady Bunny, " Theo said, as he looked at human skulls.

"What?" Usagi replied.

"Why would these primitives misshape their heads?"

"Now, Theo," Usagi chided. "We don't judge the aesthetics of other cultures."

"Humph."

"However, I can tell you that in this case, it is done to honor the gods."

"'Gods'? But…we know of the gods who dwell these lands."

"Who is to say that, with the overlapping of cultures, the gods we know are the same ones these people had worship?"

"What do you mean by that?" Mutt asked. "God is…god."

Theo shakes his head, amused by Mutt's ignorance.

"What?"

"Not everyone believes in the Abrahamic Traditions, Mutt," Usagi said. "But most importantly, the gods, however you define the term, are REAL."

"Yeah, right. Like there Thor, Shiva, Osiris and those dudes really existed. Next, you'll be telling me that the mother of the…Egyptian gods was the goddess of bunnies and fertility or something."

The truth of the matter is that Usagi IS the Egyptian goddess of bunnies and fertility, and was the mother of the gods of Heliopolis, the home of the gods of Egypt…

"Er, um," Usagi said. "Heh…"

Meanwhile, Ranma taps the slanted walls.

This is the antechamber proper," Ranma said.

As Ranma steps back, Indiana leans forward…

RRRRUUUUUMMMMBLE!

"Earthquake!" Maria yells.

"It's okay," Ranma said. "This wall design was set up to trick people into thinking that there was nothing left to this place."

"But only Oxley found it," Indiana said, as he pushes on the wall. The wall gives way to reveal-

"Is that the antechamber?" Mutt asked.

"It is, kid," Indiana said, as he looks back. "Now, to be sure to-"

"Wait here," Usagi said to Theo, before rushing inside the chamber.

"Usagi, wait-!"

"Wait, up," Ranma said, as he goes after his estranged wife.

"I'm right behind you, sensei!" Maria yells.

"I'm not going to be left behind," Mutt said, as he crawls behind Maria.

Indiana shakes his head. He then turns towards Theo.

"You coming?" Indiana asked.

"Lady Usashinko?" Theo calls out.

"Come on in," Usagi yells.

"To answer your question, yes," Theo said the Indiana, as he crawls into the antechamber.

"This is why I typically go on this things with little 'help' as possible," Indiana said, as he brings up the rear…

"Whoa," Mutt said, as Indiana straightens himself. The room was filled with pottery and Incan gold.

"I believe we might have found your guys, Indy," Ranma said. "You did say six men, right?"

"Right," Indiana said, as he notices Usagi touching the wrapped bodies. "Usagi-"

"Hold on," Usagi said, as she closes her eyes.

"What's she doing, Theo?" Maria asked.

"She is using a minor necromancer spell to tell her who is in those heavy burial wrappings," Theo said.

"Oh. Huh?"

"Usagi-" Ranma said.

Usagi opens her eyes, and turns her head to see one wrapped body that was already opened.

"Vicente," Usagi said, as she rushes over to the opened "cocoon". She pulls the wrapping apart to see a gold mask.

"Is that our guy-" Mutt began to say, just as Indy signals Mutt to keep quiet.

Ranma kneels by Usagi's side.

"What's the matter, Usa?" Ranma said.

"We've found Capitan Francisco Vicente De Orellana," Usagi said with a sigh. "My…husband."

"?"

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SMST 6B: Sailor Moon and the Lost City of Gold! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 6**

* * *

Ranma continues his story of how the Digger sisters' parents met…

"What do you mean…THIS 'mummy' was your husband?" Mutt said.

"Just what I said, Henry," Usagi said with a sigh.

"But…that would make you…ancient-"

WHACK!

"Ow!" Mutt said, as he felt his sore arm, while turning towards the person responsible for hitting him on his left shoulder. "What the hell was THAT for?"

"It's not NICE to ask a girl her age, jerk!" Julia said. "Humph!"

"If anything, Bunny is hardly a 'girl'," Indiana said with a smirk, which caused Theo to chuckle.

"HEY!" Usagi replied.

"Usagi, what happened?" Ranma asked.

"Remember when those two clowns Tulio and Miguel wanted me to show them how to get to El Dorado, in order to acquire some gold in order to help the village of Seville?"

"Yeah, I do," Ranma said. "I said don't, since all it will do will attract undue attention from the Spanish authorities."

"I know. Unfortunately, after THAT adventure, Tulio's wife Chel was used for ransom in order to get his cooperation to find El Dorado. However, since the primary entrance was closed off, they went to…me for help…"

FLASHBACK!

Lady Serena de la Luna, of Barcelona, Spain, was teaching children how to read and write, when guardsmen of the Jesuits burst into the schoolroom, causing the children to scream in fright.

"In the name of the Church, you will come with us, Senora," said the lead guardsman.

Lady Serena shook her head in disgust, as she closed her hymnals. The Spanish Inquisition has gotten so bad that she wondered why she even bothered converting to the Christianity's "Roman Catholicism", more out of a sense of philosophy than anything else, even though she knew of several truths that would warrant her an invitation to the stake. In fact, she could take over the Earth at that moment, and rid the planet of these sorts of fools. But, to do so would mean changing the course of history, something she swore, as an adherent to the "Temporal Prime Directive", she would not do. But Lady Serena blamed her friend Isabella I, the late Queen of Spain, for given Torquemada, a Dominican monk, the position of Inquisitor of the Faith. In fact, one of the reasons Usagi went back to the Highlands of the Scots was because of this sort of nonsense, after she and Ranma left the New World upon Christopher Columbus return to Spain. Then again, Isabella, as misguided as her decisions, late in her life, were, she did possess the spark of enlightenment to authorize one last expedition to find "The Tree of Life", located in the so-called "New World". Had the expedition been a success, Isabella would have lived to see a true golden age flourish in the world. But, alas, some things were not meant to be…

"Very well," Lady Serena said to the guards. She then turned towards to the children.

"Be at peace," Lady Serena said. "And remember to learn from history…"

And, with that, Lady Serena is taken away.

A few days later, a Conquistador named Vicente visits Lady Serena's cell.

"So, you're the special one," Vicente said.

"So they say," said Lady Serena, as she continued to knit. There have been attempts to torture her for information concerning the location of El Dorado, but, strangely enough, bad things tend to happen towards her would-be torturers…

"So many say," Vicente said. "In fact, Senior Tulio contends that you are the same 'Lady Serena' that accompanied him and his partner to El Dorado. Furthermore, no one knows who your parents and family are, other than the fact that the lady of the manor has always been named 'Lady Serena de la Luna de Luz'. In fact, there are old pictures that, strangely enough, look like YOU."

"What can I say?" Usagi said. "I am my mothers' daughter."

"Nevertheless, I can help you get out of here, and free Tulio and his wife Chel, if you do two things."

"And that is…?"

"Help locate El Dorado, and be my wife."

"Why would I agree to that?" Usagi asked.

"Because you may be able to protect yourself, but Tulio will not be able to protect himself and his family."

"You have a point there…"

END FLASHBACK!

"And that was that," Usagi said. "We married, and went to the New World to find a new way to El Dorado, also named 'Akator' by the Incans. And in the process, I bore him a son, 'Juan Serena de Orellana', who would grow up to become a Spanish 'viceroy' under the Hasburg monarchs."

"Usagi, why didn't you say anything to me about this before?" Ranma asked.

"Because you were 'Orini Hanuel' at the time?" Usagi replied.

"Orini Hanuel" was an alias Ranma used in order to disguise himself as a Royal Kitchen Lady during the Korean Joseon Dynasty era, specifically in the 16th century. He did so in order to look after one of his daughters, which he had with a disgraced Royal Kitchen Lady. His wife died while he battled an Aztec war god named Huitzalcoatl (later called "The Ogre" during the Tekken Tournament held by the Mishima Zaibatsu). Guilt ridden, Ranma sacrificed his manhood and adulthood to spend time with his daughter, as she grew up in the Royal Palace. As Hanuel, Ranma would become be trained first as a Royal Kitchen Lady, and then move up the ranks of the Jeoson Dynasty's royal court. What happened after that is another story…

(Note: Read "TRTSS9: Ranma's Precious Jewel!" for details.)

"Oh."

"Okay, so what about…this?" Indiana said, as he pulls out what appeared to be an elongated, crystal skull from the chest cavity of Vicente de Orellana.

"A gift from the king of Akata," Usagi said.

"So you were here when he was buried with it?" Theo asked.

"No," Usagi said. "This is the first time I've seen it. Vicente took the skull, but left me behind, when I couldn't make the trip back to the outside world, on account of having my baby. I…never saw him again, until now."

"But apparently, Oxley found de Orellana before ending up in the sanitarium," Mutt said.

"And the question is who now has Oxley," Indiana said.

"Well, at least we have the skull," Ranma said. "What's next?"

Ranma never got to answer that question, for when he and his party left de Orellana's tomb, they were surrounded by Soviet troops. Mutt wanted to fight, but Usagi insisted that they be taken to their encampment upon learning who was the senior commander…

"This is the 'boss'," Mac said, as he steps aside while senior commander of the Soviet troops walks over to her men, as her subordinate presents her the crystal skull.

"I can't believe you'd sell us out like this, Mac," Indiana said.

"I told you, I needed the money for gambling debts…

The commander briefly inspects the artifact before turning her attention towards her "guests".

And then, she stops in front of Usagi.

"So, it IS you," the stern woman said.

"It is," Usagi replied.

Silence.

"Usagi," Colonel Dr. Irina Spalko said, as she went to hug her old mentor, after introducing herself to Indiana, which Usagi allowed. "It's good to see you again."

"I can't say the same thing, Irina," Usagi replied.

"Who the hell is this?" Ranma asked.

"THIS is Soviet Colonel Dr. Irina Spalko," Indiana said. "She is a researcher in paranormal studies, and Mac's 'employer'."

"You flatter me, Dr. Jones," Irina said.

"Usagi, you seem to know her very well," Ranma said.

"That's because I rescued her during the war, when she was a child," Usagi replied "But I can't believe she would be a villain."

"A 'villain'?" Irina said, as she steps back. "I am a scientist and a patriot. I am simply doing my duty."

"Irina, people have gotten hurt because of you."

"Perhaps, it is all for a cause."

"You," Mutt said. "What have you done with Dr. Oxley and Dr. Williams-?"

"Henry?" said an older, middle-aged woman, as she steps out of a tent.

"Yes?" Indiana and Mutt said to together, before turning to look at each other. "'Henry'?"

Indiana then turns towards the woman, who hugged Mutt.

"Marion?"

"You got some nerve being here, Indy," Marion said. "But at least you brought back our son."

"'SON'?"

"What?" Mutt exclaimed in surprise.

"Interesting," Theo said.

"Oh, this is getting good," Ranma said.

"What's going on, sensei?" Julia asked.

"Apparently, Mutt is Indy's kid," Ranma said.

"Oh…"

"I'm glad that you're okay, kiddo," Marion said, as she stroked her son's head.

Indy turns towards Usagi.

"Did you know about THIS?" Indy asked incredulously.

"Marion told me not to tell you until she decided to tell you FIRST," Usagi said.

"Great, just great…"

Indy turns towards Marion.

"Thanks a lot, Marion!"

"Indy, how can I trust YOU with the knowledge of our son, when I don't trust you to be in a committed relationship?" Marion said.

"So…HE is my FATHER?" Mutt said.

Marion looks into her son's brown eyes.

"Yes, Henry…he is, unfortunately."

"Huh."

"I resent that!"

"And I resent that you tend to leave a trail of human wreckage, Indy," Marion yelled. "Or have you've forgotten the fact that YOU left ME."

"It was a bit…complicated-"

"Now that everyone is together, I must insist that you tell me the location of 'Akatar'," Irina said, as she turns her gaze towards Usagi. "What you know as 'El Dorado'."

"Irina, there is a reason why 'El Dorado' remained 'lost'," Usagi said. "Just heed my warning when I say that El Dorado should NEVER be found."

"For once, I agree with Bunny," Indy said. "Dr. Oxley went missing because of that damn skull."

"Actually, he's here," Marion said.

"Really?"

"Really," Irina said. "Please come with me, Dr. Jones. You too, Usagi…"

"Usagi-" Ranma said.

"It'll be okay," Usagi said, as she relayed secret hand gestures using her one hand.

"Fine," Ranma said dismissively, as he looks towards Irina's chief henchmen, who was a big beefy even for a Russian…

"Captain, keep an eye on these people, while I deal with our assignment," Irina said to her underling in Russian.

"Yes, Colonel Spalko," said Captain Ivan Smirnoff likewise, as he directs his men to keep their weapons trained on the group.

"As you all probably guess, we have been trying to uncover alien artifacts to give the Soviet Union an advantage over the West," Irina said, as she enters one of the tents.

"So we noticed," Indiana said.

"And I was hoping that we would have your cooperation, considering your situation, and this…"

Irina points to a babbling Oxley, who was being guarded by two Soviet soldiers.

"Ox!" Indy said, as he goes over to his old colleague.

Oxley, looking like a bearded, homeless man, turns to face Indiana.

"Indy, friend…the adventurer," Oxley said. He then turns towards Usagi.

"The Moon Princess."

"Hello, Harold," Usagi said gently.

"Moon rising, Man falling," Oxley said. "Return the Visitors to the City of Gold…"

"Due to obvious reasons, we can make sense of Dr. Oxley's babble," Irina said. "But since you are here, you two can tell me what I need to know."

"The location of El Dorado," Indy said.

"Of course."

"Irina, I'm telling you, Akatar is off limits for a reason," Usagi said.

"And I'm telling you I want that information," Irina said. "I know that I can't hurt you, but I WILL hurt your companions if you do NOT tell me what I want to hear-"

"Guys, you're ready to go?" Ranma asked, as he peeks his head into Irina's tent.

"What?" Irina said, as her soldiers in the tent drew their guns, as Indy cold-cocks them with a one-two punch.

WHACK-WHACK!

Irina went for her sword, as Usagi went up to her.

"Don't," Usagi said, as she held her hand.

"I owe you my life, but my loyalty is to the Motherland!" Irina said.

"You won't back down from this, will you?" Usagi said gently.

"No! I do this, and no one will ever go through what I went through as a child-!"

Usagi looked into Irina's eyes with a hint of sadness…

"I'm sorry, Irina," Usagi said. "I'm truly am…"

With that, Usagi gives Irina a "Vulcan Nerve Pinch", knocking the Soviet scientist out.

KLUMP!

"What a shame," Usagi said, as she shook her head, as she exits the tent.

"Come on, Ox," Indy said, as he escorts Oxley out of the tent.

"Pow, Indy!" Oxley says. "To the Moon!"

"What's wrong with that guy?" Ranma asked, as he and his companions walk by the Soviet troops, all of who were tied up by veins or were unconscious.

"A cerebral feedback caused by a 'bad connection'," Usagi said, as she looked around the encampment. "Okay, who did what?"

"I used plant magic to entangle some of the men, teacher," Theo said.

"And I helped!" Julia replied.

"Well, we better get going-" Indy said.

"We got to help the professor," Mutt said.

"He's right," Marion said, as she went to comfort her old friend, as he clutched the stolen crystal skull.

Marion turns towards Usagi.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"At this point, the cure is at Akatar," Usagi said.

"She's right, though the trip is a bit…hazardous," Ranma said.

"I don't care!" Mutt said. "We got to help Oxley."

"Then, we're off to El Dorado," Indiana said. "Let's-"

"Wait!" Mac said, as he struggled to his feet, being wrapped in vines and all.

All eyes turns towards Mac.

"Take me with you, Indy!"

"After what YOU did, Mac?" Indy said. "Forget it!"

"But I'm really on YOUR side!"

"Really…"

"Yeah, I'm working for the CIA as a 'double agent'. I was assigned to keep track of Colonel Spalko's activities and all."

Indy squints his eyes…

"Fine. Theo? Let him out of his 'noose'."

"You sure you can trust him, Indy?" Ranma asked.

"I wonder about that myself," Marion asked.

"Eh," Indy said. "We've been friends for a while to NOT consider other…things. Theo?"

"Whatever," Theo said, as he snapped his fingers, causing the vines around Mac to fall off.

CRUMBLE!

"Thanks," Mac said, as he flexed his arms. "You won't regret it…"

Unfortunately, Indiana Jones and his companions would very much so!

**To be concluded.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SMST 6B: Sailor Moon and the Lost City of Gold! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 7**

* * *

_Ranma continues his story of how the Digger sisters' parents met…_

After leaving Colonel Spalko's camp, Indy and party immediately head for the source of trouble: Akatar, otherwise known as "El Dorado". While Mac was certainly enamored with the idea of lining his pockets with treasure, Usagi was more concerned about the loud noises that were getting louder.

"I'm telling you, Indy," Usagi said. "Whatever THAT is…it's getting louder."

"I know," Indy said, as he and everyone else continued to trudge through the jungle on foot. He turns towards Ranma.

"Ranma-"

"I'm on it," Ranma said, as he and his student Julia circled back to check things out. "Hurry, kiddo."

"Coming!" Julia said, as she leaps into the trees.

At the same time, Mutt comforts his mother.

"You okay, Mom?" Mutt asked.

"I'll be fine, once we get Harold back to the temple-"

"Change, change," Oxley said, as he clutched the crystal skull. "The earth moves with rocks, while they rolled…"

Meanwhile, Theo was surveying the ancient map that Usagi had on her person.

"Lady Usashinko, I think we're heading in the wrong direction," Theo said, as he showed Usagi his notes.

"That's impossible," Usagi replied, as she took the paper. "Let me see that…"

"If you compare this with the land features, you'll see the difference," Theo said.

Usagi looks at the map, and then at the landscape.

"Something moved," Usagi said, as she stepped forth.

"Yeah, US," Indy said with a perturbed look. "You got us lost-"

"Hey!" Ranma said, as he landed back unto the ground with Julia from the trees. "Spalko and her men are cutting a swath through the jungle-"

"Damn it, why didn't I see this?" Usagi replied.

"What is it?"

"This entire area is 'earthquake country', with the last one being a few years ago."

"Which means that this entire region is unstable," Indy said. "Now, what?"

"We can take an alternate path," Usagi said, as she examined the map again. "It will be a longer route, since the road we were suppose to go on is…out."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Mutt said. "Let's go."

"Indy, bare in mind that are originally, THIS was the shortest route to Akatar," Usagi said.

"So we take the LONG route," Indy said. "Big deal."

"So, I take it that you have a plan?" Marion said incredulously.

"I have one," Indy replied.

"…"

"I DO, so take it easy…"

Twenty minutes later, Spalko and her men comes roaring upon the scene, tearing the jungle in the effort to clear a path to Akatar…or so they thought.

"Hold!" Spalko said, as she raises her hand. So far, her electronic tracker had allowed her and her team to secretly follow Indy and her party. However, the tracker had indicated that her "query" was nearby…

"Impossible," Spalko said, as she looked around. "Where could they be-"

WHAM! WOK! BLAM-!

All eyes turn to see the lead two vehicles being commandeered by Indy and his party.

"Thanks for ride!" Indy yells, as he drives off.

"You call THIS a plan?" Marion said, as she buckles herself and the compromised Dr. Oxley in their respective seats.

"I never said it was a GOOD plan!"

"Guys, we better get going!" Mutt said.

"Right!" Indy replied. "And by the way, if we happen to make it out of this mess, you're going back to school."

"WHAT?" Mutt yells, as Indy begins to drive off.

"How long do you think we have before we make it to wherever we need to be?" Mac asked.

"Don't know, Mac," Indy said. "And by the way, I'm still not sure about you."

"Hey, now…I thought all was forgiven, Indy."

"Ha!"

Meanwhile, Ranma drives ahead, with Usagi, Theo and Julia as passengers, while trying to get a sense of the road.

"Man, we can't race these clowns," Ranma said, as he looks at the rearview mirror. "Your friend Colonel Spalko is determined to chase us down."

"Ranma, Irina…just wants to succeed in her mission, that's all," Usagi said. "When I found her, she was an orphan. So, she knew nothing BUT the state-"

RATATATATATATATATATATAT-!

A few of Spalko's men, in an open truck, managed to race past Indy's car, and began to discharge their weapons.

"Geez!" Ranma yells, as he swerves out of the way. "How did they manage to get past Indy?"

"Sensei, it looks like Colonel Spalko and her men have engaged Dr. Jones and the others!" Julia said, as she peeks over the rear tire. "Wait…Colonel Spalko is…in a fencing match with Mutt!"

"Hmm," Theo said, as he observed Spalko's impromptu match. "She's quite good."

"Well, she should, since I taught her," Usagi said.

"WHAT?" Ranma yells, as he continues to focus on his driving. "When was this?"

"When she studied overseas, back when the 'Cold War' had not been yet an issue," Usagi replied. "She attended Oxford as a visiting student as the Parisian School of Fine Arts, before she decided that her loyalties were for the Motherland, rather than for herself."

"Wow," Theo said, as he sees Spalko knocking Mutt on his back. "She's quite good-"

RATATATATATATATATATTAT-!

"Could somebody do SOMETHING about that?" Ranma said with annoyance. "We can do the exposition LATER."

"Very well," Theo said, as he began to prepare a spell. "But I need a distraction."

"I'll do it!" Julia said with enthusiasm, as she suddenly jumps out of the car, and into the car of the enemy.

"Julia!" Usagi said. "Don't-!"

"JULIA?" Ranma said.

"I'll get her," Theo said, as he stands up.

"What can YOU do?" Ranma asked.

"A magus worth his or her 'salt' has to be able to adapt to new situations," Theo said, as he takes out what appeared to be a fancy looking staff. "Lady Rantsu made sure of that."

And, with that, Theo leaps out of the vehicle that Ranma was driving.

"You think 'pretty boy' can handle himself?" Ranma asked.

"He should, since I taught him everything he needs to know," Usagi replied.

"…"

"What?"

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, just drive…"

Meanwhile, Julia began to punch and kick Russian troops. However, the truck experienced a significant pump in the road.

WHAM!

"Ah!" Julia said, as she lost her footing, falling in the process.

BAM!

"Oof!" Julia said, as she looks up, only to see a machine gun trained on her. "Oy…"

"Goodbye, little girl," the Russian said, before he felt a tremendous amount of pain on his head.

WHAM!

With the Russian soldier down, Julia looks up to see that Theo was holding a fancy-looking staff.

"I SO hate the use of violence, especially when forced to use a wizard's staff to implement acts of violence," Theo said, as he examines his staff. "Although, while crude, it can be most effective."

"Wow," Julia said, as she gets up. "I…I didn't know you can fight."

"I prefer to think I can defend myself," Theo said with a gentle smile. "You should be careful about going at it alone, kiddo."

For a long moment, Julia stared at Theo in awe, wondering how an upper-crusted magus-in-training could suddenly be…handsome to her.

BLUSH!

"Is there something wrong?" Theo asked.

"N-nothing," Julia said, as she turns away a bit. She had to remember that Theo was slightly older than her, as well as being a more "bookworm" than the type of boys she tends to like…

And then, she sees another Russian soldier, this time coming up behind Theo.

"Theo-!"

Without looking, Theo slams his staff backwards into the abdomen of his would-be attacker, knocking the wind out of him. Theo then turns to see more Russians recovering from Julia's earlier attack.

"I do recommend that we depart this vehicle, post-haste," Theo said, as he prepares himself.

"Is there anything you can do with that fancy stick of yours, Theo?" Julia asked.

"As a matter of fact, there is," said Theo, as he spies upon an approaching ledge. "But first, I must ask you a question: are you afraid of heights?"

"What?" Julia replied.

"Are you or are you not afraid of heights?"

"No."

"Then, pardon me if I am obtrusive while holding unto you," Theo said, as he suddenly grabs Julia.

"What-?"

Theo taps the flatbed of the truck with his staff…

WHOOSH!

A strong burst of concentrated wind picks Theo and Julia up, and away, just as the truck that they were in, hits an unseen stump.

"Ah-!" yelled the Russian driver, as the truck overturns.

BAM!

Meanwhile, Theo and Julia fly overhead unharmed.

"Woo-hoo!" Julia said.

"'Woo-hoo' indeed," Theo said with a smile.

And then, the pair land back in Ranma and Usagi's vehicle.

WHUMP!

"Ooof!" Theo and Julia said in unison.

"Hey, you're back," Usagi said with a smile.

"Was there any doubt, Lady Rantsu?" Theo scoffed.

"That was fun!" Julia replied.

"I'm glad to hear it," Ranma said, as he continues to drive towards their destination…

In short order, Indy, his companions and the Russians managed to make it to a clearing, where the final leg of the trip to Akatar was located. Even after surviving the giant, man-eating ants, saved only by the fact that Oxley used the alien crystal skull to redirect the ants' past, had to contend with three drops down very steep waterfalls…

"Pfsst!" Ranma said, as he spits out water from his mouth. While he was glad to have complete control over his Jusenkyo curse, which enabled him to become female at will, he still had a bit of a bias against getting we. In a desperate move, Marion took the only remaining Russian vehicle, which had amphibious capabilities, and drove it and her companions into the drink. Needless to say, surviving three steep drops was NOT fun…

Ranma turns towards Usagi, who used magic to dry her body and clothes.

FWOOSH!

"That was fun!" Usagi said.

Ranma and Indy could only stare in amazement.

"…"

Indy then turns towards Marion.

"You okay?"

"I guess so,' Marion said, before turning towards her son. "Henry, are YOU okay?"

"Yeah, Mom," Mutt said, before turning towards Indy. "So, where to?"

"The Skull that uses the Water as a mask," Oxley said.

"Is Oxley speaking in gibberish again?" Mac asked.

"No," Theo replied, as he took out the notes. He was comparing it to Vicente's, Usagi's and Oxley's writings to see if his theory was correct…

"Take look," Theo said, as he points at the last waterfall.

"I see something!" Julia replied. "I see the feint image of a skull."

"Then we found the backdoor," Usagi said. "Let's go."

"Well, you go first," said Indy, as everyone began to follow Usagi. "I don't want it to be my fault, it traps are set…"

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**SMST 6B: Sailor Moon and the Lost City of Gold! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 8**

* * *

_Ranma continues his story of how the Digger sisters' parents met…_

Although they didn't set off any traps upon entering the mouth of the Skull-like edifice, they did run into the defenders of the city: the Ugha warriors, Amerind natives dedicated to looking after El Dorado until such a time they are relieved of their duty by the Sky Gods…

"You!" said one of the Ugha, as he and his fellow warriors were preparing to attack Indy and his party. "Prepare to die for you insolence!"

"I don't understand what they are saying!" Mac complained.

"I do," Usagi replied, as she steps forth.

"Are you the first to be sacrificed?" asked the lead warrior.

"No," Usagi replied in the ancient language fluently, as she reached into Oxley's knapsack. "We are here to return something to its rightful owners."

With one fell swoop, Usagi shows the crystal skull to the Ugha, causing a commotion amongst them.

"You…you are the Moon Princess!" said the Ugha, as he and his fellow warriors bow out of respect.

"What's going on, sensei?" Julia asked Ranma.

Ranma points to as stone mural of Usagi holding an alien crystal skull, complete with the Crescent moon mark on the depiction of Usagi's forehead.

"Feh," Indy said. "Figures…"

"What is your bidding, Princess?" the Ugha warrior asked. "For generations, we have guarded this city."

"It is time for the gods to return home," Usagi replied. "Your task as guardians is over. However, it is now your sacred to duty to keep the ancient lore close to your heart, and tell future generations of tales of the gods…and what you will witness today. Do not stay here, for death will come."

"We understand, Princess," the Ugha warrior said. "Thank you, for relieving us, and may the gods' journey prove to be a fruitful one…"

And, with one last bow, the Ugha warriors depart for their villages.

"What did you say, Usagi?" Marion asked.

"I relieved them of their duty to Akatar."

"For what?" Indy asked.

Usagi turns towards Mac, before turning her attention towards Indy.

"Nothing. We must hurry."

"Right, so we can help Ox," Mutt said.

And with that, the journey continues…

Upon opening several locks and blocks, Indy and company began their trek downward.

"We don't have much time," Indy said, as the stairwell began to resend back into the walls.

"No, kidding!" Ranma said, as he practically leapt into the darkness, while being mindful of the protruding spikes below…

After avoiding the last trap, Indy and company arrives to the heart of the city, within the main temple, and discovers-

"GOLD!" Mac said, as he began to stuff coins into his pockets.

"Mac, worry about the gold LATER," Indy said. "We still have this skull business to deal with-"

"Indeed," Colonel Spalko said, as she and her last remaining soldiers appeared right behind Indy and the group.

"Spalko," Indy said.

"Irina," Usagi said.

"I must say that I have not had been so…hindered as much as I have today, thanks to you ALL," Irina said. "So, open the antechamber, please."

"Fine, whatever," Indy said, as he turns towards Usagi.

"Your show."

"Irina-"

"No more. You know what I want."

"What I want to know is how you managed to track us down?" Mutt asked.

Irina smirked, as she turns towards Mac.

"Oh, Mac," Indy said with disgust.

"I'm sorry, Indy," Mac said. "You know…gambling debts."

"So it seems, 'Brutus'," Marion said.

Ranma turns towards Usagi with a realization.

"You KNEW your friend was coming," Ranma said. "That's why you relieved the Ugha."

"Yes, by the simple fact that Irina was tracking us before the waterfall adventure, when, if fact, we had successfully subdued them."

"Huh."

"Now, get on with it," Irina said impatiently, as she points her gun at her. "I won't hesitate to shoot you, Usagi."

Usagi sighed, as she turns towards the entrance of the inner chamber, and began to unlock the mechanism to the antechamber.

CHUNK!

Within the chamber were thirteen seats. All of the seats had alien, skeletal remains sitting in each chair.

"Aliens!" Mutt exclaims.

"Observant, aren't you?" Theo quipped.

Indy exams the room where the aliens were…

"These artifacts-" Indy began to say.

"Indy," Marion said, as she picks up a Ming vase. "These things come from places around the world!"

Ranma turns towards Usagi.

"Explain."

"While Akatar is indeed the fabled 'city of gold', the value of the gold is worthless, compared to it's true value," Usagi said.

"Of course," Indy said. "It's knowledge!"

"Indeed."

"And that is why I am here," Irina said. "I want to know more. I want to BE more than I am!"

"Irina, the Visitors will grant you what you seek, but I am warning you this: there is a price involved."

"What do you mean, Lady Rantsu?" Theo asked.

"Remember the tale of Icarus, and how his desires had cost him dearly."

"Does not matter, Usagi," Irina said. "Please…give me what I want."

"Very well…"

Usagi turns towards Oxley, who was still babbling to himself…

"Harold, give me the skull."

"Bunny-" Indy said.

"I know what I am doing," Usagi said, as she took the skull. "It's the only way to end this adventure, as well as save a life…"

As soon as Oxley let's go of the skull, a wave of relief goes through his head.

"Harold!" Marion said, as she steadied Oxley.

"Ox!" Mutt interjects, as he helps his mother.

Oxley turns towards his companions.

"Marion?" Oxley said. He then turns towards Mutt.

"Henry?"

"Ox, you okay?" Indy asked, as he goes over to his old friend.

"I…suppose I am-"

"Enough!" Irina yells. "Give me the skull!"

"Very well," Usagi said, as she hands over the skull to Irina.

"Now, what?"

"See the center seat?" Usagi replied, as she points to one throne that contained an alien, though without a head. "Place the skull on its spine, and be granted an audience…"

"I don't like the looks of this," Indy said.

"Yeah, just like the Ark situation twenty years ago," said Marion, as she brought her son close to her…

CHUNK!

"What I don't understand is how this stuff can be here," Ranma said. "None of these artifacts are from the same era."

"That's because the Visitors have routinely used 'flesh suits' to get around," Usagi said. "To live amongst humanity, as a way to understand it…"

With that, Usagi turns to see stare into Mac's eyes.

"What?"

"Why would a patriot like yourself serve the Soviets…for money?" Usagi asked. "You're not an ideologue, George 'Mac' McHale."

"I…I…"

"Mac?" Indy said with bewilderment.

Suddenly, the skeletal frame begins to glow…

"Ack!" Mac convulsed, as he jerked about, while Indy held his old friend.

"MAC!" Indy replied.

"I can't believe this," Mutt said. "He's an alien…too?"

"No, just a 'flesh suit' to the Visitors…"

Irina turns to face Mac, who seemed to take on a different disposition…

"You," Irina said. "You're a Visitor?"

"I am," 'Mac' replied in an echo-like voice. "State your purpose."

"I wish to know…everything,"

"Very well…"

As the room begins to spin, everyone was bathed in some sort of light, as the artifacts and gold began to disappear.

"What's going, Indy?" Marion yelled in fright.

"I don't know!" Indy replied.

"Usagi, what-?" Ranma said, as he directs Julia and Theo to stay behind him.

"A wish is being granted, and the Visitors are going home," Usagi said, as her aura began to glow, while her Crescent moon mark shone. "The Lunarians have been familiar with the Visitors for eons, which is why I have developed a…relationship with them…"

Irina gasped, as her mind begins to expand…

"It…hurts," Irina yelled, as she began to glow. "It…HURRRRRTTTTTSSSSSSSSS-!"

And, with that, Soviet agent, Colonel Dr. Irina Spalko, disappears in a sparkling light.

"Bummer," Julia said.

The room continues to spin, causing the crystal skeletons, all thirteen of them, to merge into one being. It then gets up, and walks into Mac's body.

FWOOSH!

"Mac?" Indy said.

"My apologies for how I behaved, Indy," Mac said, as his aura glowed. "Perhaps, some day, we can meet again, this time, without being a part of a misadventure…"

Mac then turns towards Usagi.

"The future will be bright, if you are of an indication of the human condition, Moon Princess," Mac said.

"What about Irina?" Usagi asked.

"She will be taken care of," Mac said. "And who knows? You might see her again. Farewell…"

FLASH!

And, with that, Mac was gone.

"Indy, I think it's best if we leave," Marion said. "NOW?"

"Agreed," Indy said. He then turns towards the bewildered Russian soldiers.

"Well?" Indy replied.

"Um, can you help us get out here?" said one of the soldiers in broken English.

"Fine, let's go…"

Usagi takes one last look of the place.

"Good-bye," Usagi replied. She spots a lone broach on the floor. She picks it up, and opens it.

It was a hand drawing of herself on one side of the case, and Vicente on the other side.

"Humph," Usagi said.

Ranma turns and pulls Usagi out of the antechamber, just as it collapses.

A few minutes later, Indy and the others watch in awe, as the flying saucer (which was buried under the mountain for several millennium) leaves the Earth behind.

"THAT was weird," Mutt said, as he careens his neck to see the flying saucer leave.

"But fun," Maria said with a smile. She then turns towards Theo.

"Not bad work, Theo."

"I try," Theo said.

Marion turns toward Indy.

"What's next?" Marion asked.

Indy looks into Marion's eyes, then at Mutt, and then turns his head back towards Marion.

"You…want to…go for a cup of coffee?" Indy asked.

"Well…we'll see…"

And, with that, Marion and Indy kiss each other.

Meanwhile, Ranma and Usagi sit at the pit that was once El Dorado.

"Well, that's that," Ranma said.

"Yeah."

Silence.

"You know, I still have some vacation time from the college," Usagi said. "And I'm sure that Theo and Julia won't mind staying with Marion for a bit, especially since Mutt could use a friend-"

"Take that BACK, jerk!" Mutt yelled.

"No," Theo said defiantly.

Maria could only giggle in reply.

"I see…"

"I wish we could do something to remember this place, before the local authorities arrive," Oxley said.

"Oh!" Usagi said, as she gets up. "I think I have my camera here…"

Once everyone has gathered around, a problem was realized.

"Wait," Marion said. "Somebody has to take the picture-"

"I'll do it," Julia volunteered, as she gets the camera from Usagi. "And then, somebody can switch…"

Once everyone was in place, with what's left of Akatar in the background, Julia takes aim.

"Okay, say 'cheese'!" Julia said, as she looks into the viewer.

"CHEESE!" everyone yells in unison.

CLICK!

END FLASHBACK!

"And that's that," Ranma said, as he sets the old photograph back on the shelf. "Indy and Marion would get married and start a family."

"And Mom and Dad…fell in love?" Gina asked.

"Maybe, but I do know that your mother had a crush on Theo. But, I suppose that Theo would, one day, return the feeling…if not sooner-"

"Do you have any more pictures of that adventure?" Brianna asked.

"Sure," Ranma said, as he looked towards another bookshelf. "Let's see…ah."

Ranma pulls out a photo album, opens it, and flips through a few pages.

"Here you go," Ranma said, as he shows the picture of a younger Theo and Julia, as they sat with Mutt and the others.

"Wow," Brittany said. "I always thought Dad was always old."

"Well, your Dad certainly acted like that back in the day-"

"Knock, knock," Theo said, as he and his wife Julia enters Ranma's study.

"Hello," Julia said.

"DAD!" Gina yells, as she and her sisters moved to hug their parents. "MOM!"

"How are my little girls?" Theo said with a baritone voice.

"Oh, we're just shooting the breeze with Ranma," Brittany said.

"Oh, really," Theo said with suspicion.

"Yes, Daddy," Brianna said.

"Sensei," Julia said, as she bows slightly.

"Julia," Ranma said.

She then goes to hug her old martial arts master.

"We accept you into our family," Julia said with a smile.

"WITH reservations, I might add," said Theo.

"Huh. I'm surprise that you hadn't use that trick of yours to put the fear of the gods in me, Theo."

"That's because I know I would be merely wasting my energy in doing so," Theo said. "And, I don't want MY old teacher getting on my case."

"Speaking of Usagi, where is she?" Julia asked.

"She…suppose to be here for the dinner," Ranma said. "But she has something to take care of first."

"Oh?" Theo asked.

Somewhere in deep space…

Usagi, as the Silver Sailor Moon, stands on top of her cosmic surfboard. She wanted to do one thing before heading back home…

"Irina," Usagi said, as she "spoke" in the vacuum of hard space. "I just wanted to say how sorry I am for failing you when I…did. I should have warned you of the price of becoming a cosmic being, since, 'to know everything' has its price…"

A star blinks in response, causing Usagi to smile while cosmic tears were shed.

"Thank you, Irina," Usagi said with a slight bow.

With her heart lifted, Usagi turns her cosmic surfboard around, bound for Earth. She knew that her struggles to understand her place in the Universe were far from over, and that she might pay a high price to have that understanding. However, she knew that for some people, like Irina Spalko, gaining that understanding could be a priceless endeavor.

**Fin.**


End file.
